


Dada's Day

by respoftw



Series: Infinity and Beyond [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Dorian thinks his Dada deserves his own day too.





	

"Daddy? Will you help me draw Dada a picture for Mommy's Day?"

Raising a curious four year old boy, Rodney had developed a much needed poker face and it served him well now. Closing the screen of the laptop that he'd been tapping away at, Rodney hefted Dorian up on to his lap with a smile.

"I'd love to help you draw a picture for your Dada," he said, tickling Dorian's side to make him giggle. "But Mothers Day isn't for Dada's. That's what Fathers Day is for."

Dorian shook his head, his blonde mop of curls moving with him. "Daddy's Day is _yours's_ ," he insisted stubbornly, melting Rodney's heart in the process.

"That's very sweet, baby, but I don't mind sharing with your Dada."

"No!" Dorian twisted out of Rodney's arms and jumped down onto the floor. "Sharing is horrible!"

Rodney sighed. That particular lesson was taking a long time to sink in and it didn't help that he privately agreed with Dorian, at least when it came to things like Nobels and chocolate cake. What he wouldn't give for a Pegasus version of Sesame Street. Some days he threatened his staff with making them dress up as Big Bird or Barney and he was only half joking.

Trying another tack, he rummaged in the drawer of the coffee table and pulled out a Dorian decorated cardboard box. Dorian was very familiar with this box and knew it's importance so Rodney wasn't surprised when Dorian scrambled back on his lap to look.

"This," Rodney pulled out a handsome, leather bound album and turned to the first page, "is your Mommy." Dorian reached out to stroke his hand over the picture, tracing the red-blonde hair with his fingers.

It wasn't a photograph, of course, the Androssians were far too low tech for something like that but Lorne had spoken to the people there, the people who knew Dorian's mother and recreated this painting and a handful of others in her image. Those who knew her said the likeness was uncanny but Rodney wouldn't know, still couldn't remember ever meeting the sweet looking girl who had, without his knowing, given him his greatest gift.

"Your Mommy loved you very much," Rodney murmured as Dorian turned the page of the book carefully.

Dorian nodded with the surety of a small child. "She was pretty."

"She was," Rodney agreed. "And smart, and kind." She had to have been, he thought, Dorian was proof of that.

"And she was the bestest swimmer in the whole galaxy!" Dorian grinned up at him.

Rodney snorted. She must have been, he certainly didn't get his affinity for water from the McKay side of the gene pool.

"Absolutely, she was," he nodded. "Just because she's gone doesn't mean that she didn't love you very much. Remember how we talked about that?"

Dorian nodded, his eyes solemn. "Uh huh. And she'll always be with me in my belly."

"In your heart," Rodney corrected with a smile. "That's right."

Dorian settled comfortably in Rodney's lap and looked through the paintings like they were precious. Which, Rodney supposed, they were.  

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Will you help me draw Mommy a picture for Mommy's Day?"

Rodney pressed a small kiss against the crown of Dorian's head. "I think that's a great idea. Why don't we do that and we can go and visit Mommy's river?"

Dorian squealed excitedly and wriggled onto the floor, running to his bedroom to get his art supplies. He stopped halfway there and turned around. "What about Dada? He still doesn't have a day?"

"We'll pick one from the calendar," Rodney promised.

And so, on the 26th of February, a date chosen to coincide with Johnny Cash's birthday, Dorian and Rodney surprised John with his very own 'Dada's Day'.

"What's all this?" John grinned as Dorian brought him breakfast in bed, Rodney smiling fondly at them from his place leaning against the doorframe.

"It's Dada's Day!" Dorian yelled excitedly.

"Wasn't that in June last year?" John asked bemusedly.

"No, silly, that was Daddy's Day! You gets your own cos Daddy agreed that sharing was stupid!"

" _Rodney_!"

Rodney winced. That was it. He was definitely getting Zelenka to dress up as Big Bird.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some Dorian fluff for Mothers Day (in the UK anyway!)


End file.
